User blog:Fetta-phantom1900/My top 10 least favorite DB combatants.
whelp time to tick off at everyone for at least one these, whatever, These are the 10 Death Battle combatants I dislike the most, done to commemorate two years on the wiki. For this list I have considered both their appearance in death battle and how i feel about the character themselves outside of death battle. 10. Raiden Raiden is mainly here because I think that he is a boring character, with a boring design, and a boring power but at least he had an interestig Death Battle (even if it's outcome could be critisised for being based on an No Limits Falacy). 9. Pinkie Pie Probably the only one on this list here mainly because I dislike her as a DB combatant. The "lol, a pony is fighting a Death Battle" joke was alright the first time when it was just Rainbow Dash, but doing it a second time was just kind of annoying. But I have nothing against her character, she just seems like an overly happy pony in a world of overly happy ponies. 8. Harry Potter Never really liked the books to be honest, and I find Harry Potter to just be a basic case of "chosen one destined to save the world" character, as for him in Death Battle, magic in the Harry Potter verse is more of a tool than a weapon which makes any battle with Harry come off as one sided. 7. Gaara Gaara is here because of his forced transition into a hero, it just did not seem natural at all, not to mention his design which is pretty much an emo wet dream with a giant gourd on his back, but much like Raiden his Death Battle was at least fun. 6. Majin Buu Majin Buu outstayed their welcome, the Buu saga started out great but it just dragged on and on with Buu gaining more and more transformations (which seemed more as an excuse to make and sell merchandise than any particular reason) with Kid Buu probably being the worst as his only form of speech is loud screeches and yells good thing his Death Battle is one of my favorites otherwise he would probably be higher. 5. Cloud Strife honestly Cloud is here because I view him as a walking pile of JRPG tropes, that may be a bit unfair as FF VII inspired many of those tropes but that doesn't really change my views on him or all the lemon fan fics on him. As for him in Death Battle, he just felt incomplete (which makes sense as Ben and Chad admitted that JRPG characters are hard to use). 4. Akuma I view Akuma much like Majin Buu, except at least Majin Buu's story arch eventually ended and has a unique design, Akuma is still being milked by Capcom and his design was, for a long time, just a pallet swap of Ryu's with a different head (kind of like Ken). Oh, and his Death Battle was shit, but that is mainly because it is was the second of the series so it could be forgiven. 3. Shadow the Hedgehog An edgy cartoonish hedgehog with guns who also single handedly inspired my least favorite type of OC (and I dislike OC's in general) the edgy hedgy need not say more. As for his DB's, the first one was fine enough all things considered but the second one was unnecessary. 2. Doomsday Doomsday is the physical embodiment of much of what I dislike about the super hero genere he has no personality beyond "thing that beat up Superman once", his design is pretty much grey hulk with spikes and a pony tail, the writers always find a way to bring him back, he has the power of adaption (which writers always turn into a plot device), ect., ect. and no his Death Battle does not make up for my problems with the character as I have made it no secret that I am not fond of the episode. 1. Captain Marvel Carol is number 1, and not Doomsday because while Doomsday embodies everything I dislike about the Super Hero genre, he at least has no personality, Carol's on the other hand is usually just arrogant or short sighted, which wouldn't be so terrible if it was not for the fact that Marvel keeps on trying to shove her down our throats as a main every couple of years or so because they need a female counter to Wonder Woman. As for Carol Danvers Death Battle, it was filler plain and simple. Category:Blog posts